Forever Yours
by Willow Tracy
Summary: (Read Into the Fire first) Being married to Peter for two years now Eve returns to the manor with a surprise for Percy...is this going to end well? FINAL STORY IS DONE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Notes: I'm doing great. My husband just finalized our cruise trip in April...and the best part is they have 'the scarlet pimpernel' play going on once on the boat. So Imma make sure I get to go :D  
**_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Expectations**_

_**2 Years Later**_

Percy walked back and forth as he waited 'patiently' for the Daydream to dock. Eve and Peter had just finished a dig over in West Africa. A place Eve had always wanted to go, and she wrote frequently of the things she saw, even drew some of thing things they dug up. It wasn't a very good drawings, but Eve was better at it then he was. He looked up finally when he saw the boat pull in. First it was Peter off the ramp, he walked forward and ushered Percy onto the boat.

"Don't rush her." That's right…the surprise she was going to bring. Then why didn't she just ask the men to bring it off for her. Perhaps she was managing them with it. Perhaps something they dug up.

Percy walked into the sitting room where Eve had her back to them. She was putting things into a case and closing it up. Ah that's why she didn't bring it…it wasn't ready to be brought. He walked up behind her and was about to hug her when she turned around and something brushed him…he looked down and stepped back and then looked at Eve.

"Um…your pregnant…" He said and pointed to her swollen belly. Eve just giggled and took his hand and lay it onto her stomach.

"Say hello." She said. Percy looked down at where his hand was and swallowed hard before leaning down. He was about to say something when he wife came around the corner and looked at her husband who seemed very very deep in thought.

"Percy…did she show you her surprise."

"I think he's mad…" Eve said to Marguerite who had guessed some time ago, but didn't mention it to her husband who would have jumped the ocean to go make sure she was okay.

"Eve!" Robert leaned through the door and then walked in. "Hey what are you all stu…ck…Oh…wow…your big. Eat a watermelon while you were waiting or something?" Robert asked. Eve looked at her brother and her bottom lip quivered.

"Pregnant woman are very sensitive to words Robert…watch what you say. Now apologize." Percy swatted his son on the shoulder. Robert walked forward and pulled his sister in gently.

"Okay your not fat…your pregnant…and…" He suddenly jumped up and looked at his dad. "I'm an Uncle…Do you think it's a girl…or a boy…I gotta go." He said and ran out of the room. Eve looked up at Percy who looked down at Eve. He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not mad at you." He said and sighed looking at Peter who stood over her proudly protecting his wife and future child.

"When do you think the baby will be born?" Marguerite asked as she walked forward touching Eves stomach.

"I'm only seven months along, but the game says that it's a boy."

"Game?" Percy asked.

"Yes Papa…people at the museum are betting on if it's a boy or a girl. But the Director says that if it's a girl he'll put in 10,000pounds for the exhibits I'm putting in." Eve said. Percy chuckled and nodded.

"I'll give 10,000pounds if it's a baby. That way your exhibit gets what it needs anyways." He said and chuckled at her face.

"Alright lets go I'm starving." She said and walked out of the room. Percy had to laugh at the way she walked.

"What?" Peter asked picking up the box.

"She's waddling." He said and followed his daughter who seemed to have food on her mind. She walked into the café they normally ate at. The tavern woman that knew her since she was a child walked out and back stepped and looked at her.

"Child when did that happen?!" She asked and giggled hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad for you and Peter Milady. Sir Percy must be a very proud Grandpapa." The woman said and looked up at Percy who apparently just realized the weight of the situation.

"Grandpapa?" Percy said and looked down at his daughter who blushed bright read.

"Unless…you don't want to be." The look on her face was priceless. He had never seen her look so pitiful before.

"Sink me child. Why wouldn't I want to be?" Percy said and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Peter sat down next to his wife and Percy sat down on the other side of her.

"So how was the trip?" Percy asked poring Eve some water before going to his wife.

"Hot." Peter answered and Eve giggled.

"Yes very hot. On our way toward the dig we saw lions! Just about as big as the Tigers in Tibet Papa." Eve said and opened the box Peter had. She pulled out a very thin and almost see through line of silk. "These are there cravats Papa." She said and Percy looked at the tan and black piece of silk. "Because it's so hot there they have to wear very thin clothing." Eve said and looked around at her mother who looked around at her son who walked into the café with a small wrapped up box. He sat down on the other side of the table and sat it down next to Peter.

"The women wear some of the strangest clothing, some…without shoes, or boots. I tried it, the sand was too hot. I don't see how they did it Papa. The women wear dresses that you can see their ankles. I got one for Mama… she'll probably wear it in bed knowing her." Eve said pulling the dress out. It was made up of the same material as Percy's but doubled up on.

"How…extraordinary." Marguerite said and gasped when Eve pulled out a necklace made up of shined up rocks and polished wood.

"And these are there weapons…its strange I should think. Called a bow and arrow." Eve giggled pulling back the string and let go. "I was taught how to shoot it while we were there." Eve said and handed it to her brother who looked it over. Eve looked on when Ebony walked into the café with another box and sat it down on top of the one that her brother brought in.

"Did you find any?" Robert asked her. Ebony smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir…but I'm afraid there wasn't much so they…" She looked up and blushed when Eve walked around the table and held up a sash and wound it around Ebony's middle.

"I made this one myself." Eve said and looked at Ebony who blushed.

"You really must not." Ebony was about to take it off when Peter took Ebony's hand.

"I tried that once…she didn't take no for an answer." He said and looked at Robert who nodded at the way it looked, but pulled the knot to one side.

"There much better." He said and looked at his sister. "One must always look their best, no matter who you are or the status you're in. The better you look the more likely that people will believe we take care of our servants." Robert said and took Ebony's fingers and kissed them.

"Thank you Lady Eve." Ebony said and sat down just behind her master.

Eve sat back down and looked around the table. She looked up at her father who was putting on his new cravat. He looked into the mirror looking at his reflection.

"You know I think I have a waste coat that will match this." He said and fluffed it up a bit.

"Papa…it's crooked." She said and untied it and tied it back perfectly. Percy looked shocked at what she did. He suddenly took her hand and bowed down to her level.

"I suppose it's your turn to fix the bows." He said and hugged her as close as he dared. Eve suddenly pushed away from her father and sat back up seeing that there food was there.

"I've been shoved out of the way for a plate of chicken and potatoes" Percy told his wife who laughed at his expense.

"Oh my love don't take it personally. She is eating for two now." She said and took a drink of her wine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Notes: Whooo that took me a bit. I've been doing to much work on this place. Things needed fixing.  
**_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Breeze**_

It was far colder there then it was in Africa that was for sure. Eve looked out over the garden. She and Peter found it easier to stay with her parents that night since they had so much to talk about. Peter was do to check out the other house so it was actually just Eve, but Peter would return soon.

Eve sat down in the grass near the fountain which is the only thing that actually survived the other house burning down. She felt someone put a cloak around her. She didn't even need to look up to see who it was. She knew his heavy boot falls anywhere, especially with a cloak the size of a blanket. Percy sat down beside his daughter and looked up at the stars.

"Can't sleep?" His voice seemed to echo through the garden no matter how quiet he wanted to be.

"The baby keeps kicking." She said softly and ran her fingers over her stomach which her hand was accompanied by Percy's.

"I'm not mad. Its only natural for married couples to have children. I just guess…I wasn't ready for you to stop being a child." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll have a party…to help you welcome my grandchild." He said thoughtfully. "Lots of flowers, presents, people. Everyone must know the Blakeney clan will be welcoming a new addition." Percy stood up seeming to shout this to the stars.

"Oh what about food? Can there be cakes?" Eve asked. Percy chuckled and nodded.

"Of course…what better food for a pregnant woman then food."

"Bet I can out eat you now." Eve said. She wasn't one for betting at all. She left that up to the men who do it so well.

"I see…well…I guess we can go find out, what?" He said picking her up and walked back inside.

"Think of any names?" Percy asked. "Will I blush?"

"Oh Papa…if it were a boy I would have loved to name it after you, but then that will steal the privilege away from the rightful heir." Eve said and looked on at her brother who was reading a book by the fire.

"You could always name it after me." Robert said and laughed.

"Oh but Robert I'm the one that named you." Eve giggled and sighed looking up at her father as she was sat down next to her brother who pushed his treat tray toward her. She picked up a wafer and nibbled on it.

"And the girl name?" Percy asked.

"Avari I think. But pronounced like Avery…I like odd spelling names." Eve said and opened the book that she got the name from."

"From the first fairy tale I read to you. Of the girl from Greece protecting her little sister."

"Whats the boys name then?"

"Detaro…Dizzy for short." Eve giggled. Its some sort of Russian thing. I don't know much about it, I left that up to Peter.

Eve gasped and held her midsection for a moment before standing back up. "The baby keeps beating me up." She giggled and looked up when she saw Sir Andrew walk into the room. He had an arm ful of papers tucked under his arms. When he spotted Eve, and her swollen stomach he dropped all the papers and walked forward. Without a word he walked around her and stopped to look her in the eyes.

"Want me to kill him?" He asked. Eve actually expected the response so just walked forward and threw her arms around the man before her.

"Then who would father my baby?" Eve said and Andrew back stepped toward the door and called toward the coach that was being unloaded.

"Tony! Tim!"

Tony and Tim ran into the room. Tony had a very energetic two year old in his arms.

"Hello Amelia!" Eve said and walked toward to take the little girls hand. She blushed and her energetic streak faltered. She was very shy around women, but around men she was very loving.

"Oh come now Amelia its just Eve…and look. She's about to have a baby." Robert offered to help. He patted his sisters tummy. Amelia reached out and ran her fingers over Eves stomach.

"Baba?" She looked up at her father who nodded.

"Apparently so." Tony sat down Amelia and looked at Eve.

"Oh say it isn't so…our little girl isn't a little girl anymore." Tony hugged Eve to him. Eve giggled and pushed away from him a bit.

"Oh Uncle Tony I'm alright, I'm just changing my name a bit." Eve said Tony sighed and looked at her squarely. "I promise." He said and she nodded knowing perfectly well what he meant by it.

"I know you will. I know you'll love this baby as much as I do." She said and hugged him again. She felt someone behind her hugging her tightly then a third, and then she lost count. When they pulled away she looked at them.

"Oy…that's my girl." They all looked up at Peter who had his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Peter ran forward and threw himself onto the men. All of which ended up in a great big pile on the floor scuffling around. Ebony pulled Eve toward her to keep her away from the men.

"Milady would you like some tea and cake?" Ebony asked. Eve looked around at the cake with a cherry on top and she smiled.

"Maybe that'll help this child fall asleep." Eve said and sat down to eat and drink. She watched the men as they rolled into a table knocking most of everything off. Eves eyes fell on the boxes near the door. Its what her brother had got for the baby, but Eve decided not to open them yet. Not till things quieted down, and from the look of things, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Men…always trying to show whose tougher." Eve said and Ebony nodded her head seeing her Master who was just as tall as his fathers shoulder. Eve dared to say he was going to be taller then his father.

"Eve quick…run! I don't think I can hold them!" Peter said reaching for her at the bottom of the dog pile.

"I'm afraid I'm being held down by your child and this delightful cake that's been served to me. I'm afraid we are lost my love. But fear not…I have left some for you. But…if you all don't get over here I shall share it all with Ebony…and none for you." She said and looked up as the men straightened up. They saw the rather large cake which Eve and Ebony seemed to be having a picnic in front of the fire.

"Eve…your not really pregnant are you?" Lord Timothy asked. Eve giggled and swatted at the man.

"Oh stop it." She said and continued to eat her after dinner snack.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Notes: Will Percy's heart mend after such a blow?  
**_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Holding You**_

_**One Month Later**_

A small chime from the clock marked noon, and all the guests were starting to arrive. The warm spring air was baring down now, but there was a soft breeze blowing which made things a little better to bare for the pregnant woman fanning herself near the door.

Her dress was very thin and hugged her stomach loosely. It was her own fashion designed by her using the fabric she had got from Africa. People seemed like the way it looked. "Egyptian Cotton you say? It suits you child. Why I remember when you were quite young…and didn't even know how to dance yet." The Prince of Wales who was now married and had two of his own children.

"Yes I remember my meeting with you. It does seem so long ago to me…but yet so clear in my mind as if it happened yesterday." Eve said fanning herself with a feather fan.

"Are you hot my dear?" The Prince asked her. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes sir…it's the curse of the pregnant woman. Hot when its actually cold outside and cold when its actually hot outside." She said and the Prince chuckled at the small joke.

Peter walked up to his wife and held out a drink that had ice in it. "Papa says this should help." Peter said and bowed to the Prince.

"Ah so it the lad who spirited away our young Eve." The Prince looked the man up and down behind his spy glass.

"Yes I know…poor man." Eve said and giggled at Peter who rolled his eyes at his wife playfully.

"Do take care of her won't you…or you'll be answering to me what." The Prince said laughing behind his hands.

"Oh to be protected by the Prince himself…I am honored." Eve said and felt her child kick her rather hard in the ribs. She doubled for a second. "But oh whose going to protect me from this child." The men chuckled at Eves joke as she stood up again.

A little later in the day Eve found herself walking out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. Her head was feeling woozy after all the dancing. Once again her Uncles fought for the right to dance with her, her brother succeeded again, her husband, and then father. She smiled when she saw her brother and Ebony quietly dancing by themselves in the garden.

"Young love." She looked up to see her father who was already sitting down with a long pipe in a chair in front of her. The sun was setting and it was casting an orange hue over everything. Most of the guests had already left.

"Did you think it would happen to him too?" Eve asked her father who shrugged.

"I'm not sure if it will or not my darling…but I've been noticing little things between the two. It was small first…a secret smile, then a small flower left in front of her door, small gifts on holidays, chocolates for her birthday…it began to grow until one day…he kissed her." He said and stood up leaning over the balcony. "On summer solstice he wants to ask her to marry him. They aren't of age yet…but he wants to make it official." He said and looked at his daughter who giggled and tried to lean over like her father but she was to large on the front. Percy chuckled at Eves disappointment.

"There are times where I wish I wasn't so big." She said and giggled only to gasp and hold her middle. She felt herself being picked up and taken back inside.

"You've been on your feet all day. Lets sit you down and get you some tea with honey hum?" When Percy sat Eve down Peter walked over and took her hand.

"Is everything alright?" He asked. Eve ran her fingers over her swollen stomach.

"Wonder if Robert gave Mama this much trouble?"

"I wasn't any trouble to Mama." Robert turned away and crossed his arms.

"Don't forget Robert…I was twelve when Mama was pregnant with you. I remember." Eve said and sighed looking up when Percy walked back in with some tea.

"Its perfectly normal to feel pains a bit before the birth." Percy said and sat the tea down for Eve who leaned over to grab the cup…and suddenly gasped when she felt a great weight increase and then she felt moisture.

"Um…" She looked down then up at her father who nodded his head.

"Its alright Eve…its just a sofa…it can be washed." He said and then chuckled when Peters face turned all kinds of colors. Then he fainted straight onto the floor.

"And women wonder why men aren't aloud in the room when the babies are being born."

"Will you stop laughing and get the doctor!" Eve yelled.

_Into the Night_

Percy, his son, his son in law (Who was still a bit red in the face), and his lieutenants were as silent as silent could be. The watched, and listened for the noises in the room beside them.

There were screams, and yelling, and even a few curse words from nurses…however…not a scream, or a yell, much less a curse word could be heard from Eve at all. They heard her talking calmly, but no yelling.

"Percy…your wife screamed just a little, but this…is inhuman." Tony said having taken to walking back and forth.

"Perhaps her labor is a little more smoothly then Marguerite's was." Percy said and looked up when a nurse ran from the room and out into the hallway.

"Carrie!" She yelled and then ran back into the room with a young woman who was bringing blankets.

"Its time gents…baby will be here soon." The nurse said. The men looked at one another and smiled. Each looking at the clock.

"Seven hours…not to bad." Andrew said and looked at Peter who hadn't stood up yet. Actually he was leaning forward and his head was in his hands.

"What is it ol' boy. Your about to be a father. Why the long face?" Percy asked.

"In my family…either the wife dies, or the child. Always…its never failed, the baby is a month early." Peter said and jumped up when he heard a baby crying. It was a nice loud cry too.

A few moments later Marguerite walked into the room with a small bundle in her arms. The infants eyes were wide and looking around. Peter stepped forward and looked around at the bundle.

"It's a girl." She whispered and held the infant out for the father to hold. Peter looked down at the infant who seemed to warm his heart and worm itself a spot in it too.

"Hello." Peter said and looked up at Percy who reached out and let the infants fingers circle his large finger.

"Well done Peter." He whispered and looked up as the nurse walked out.

"Mother is doing great. Not a single problem…so much so that she said it was fun." The nurse giggled and opened the door. Percy walked inside and looked at his daughter who was actually much more pail then he had thought for a 'bit of fun' time.

Eve looked up at her father who put his hand on her forehead. It was still very sweaty.

"Fun huh?" Percy asked and she nodded.

"I knew it would hurt…and it did…but I had a goal. I wanted to see my baby. I wanted to see through your eyes." Eve whispered and looked around at Peter as he walked into the room. "Pass her around Peter…she needs to know her family, and they need to know her."

"Eve?" Eve looked up at Percy.

"Hum?" Eve felt her fathers hand on the side of her face.

"Get some rest alright…its two in the morning. We'll handle things from here." He said and walked back over to his men.

Eve found that sleep was going to happen weather she wanted to or not…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Notes: Yup...thats the way I roll.  
**_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Fall**_

_**3 Months Later**_

Soft cries filled the halls once more. Toys littered the playroom floors, even though the infant wasn't old enough to roll over yet didn't stop the parents from playing with her. Percy and his wife took every opportunity to come over and see the babe and there daughter who was as happy as she could be. It didn't take her to long to recuperate after the delivery. She was back on her feet within two days after that no one could get her to sit down properly.

Percy walked into the room listening to the mothers soft voice talking to the infant in her arms. She rocked back and forth within a wicker chair next to the crib. The infant had bright red hair and bright blue eyes. In Percy's opinion Avari or Ava as they started calling her, was a perfect mix of her mother and father. Eve…loved this opinion very much. In Eves opinion Ava had inherited her Grandpapa's disappointed face.

"How is she today?" Percy asked the young mother who looked up at her father.

"She's just had a bath, fed, changed again, and is probably about to nap. Good thing too…I've got to go into town. Our dresses are ready aren't they?" She said kissing the infants forehead and lay her in her grandpapa's arms.

"Did you get a new dress Ava? Does it look pretty on you? I'm sure it does huh sweet heart." Percy heard a soft giggle from the infant. This caused Eve to stop where she was and looked around at her daughter who was smiling up at Percy, and wiggling her feet trying to get them away from his hands.

"You should feel honored now Papa…you just gave her the laugh…and her first at that." Eve said and looked through the window. "Its almost three so I suppose we'll be back by five. You going to be alright till then?" Eve asked Percy who followed her out of the room.

"I should think so…take your time enjoy yourselves." Percy said and looked up when Peter walked into the room.

"Is everything in order?" Peter asked and blew a kiss to his daughter who yawned.

"She giggled." Eve said. Peter grinned and looked down at his daughter again

"Did you giggle huh? Such a good girl." He said and ran his hand over her head before waving. She let off a squeaky yawn before curling into Percy much like Eve used to.

"I think she says she'll sleep till you get back…or maybe I'll act like it and then you can deal with me when you get make."

"Oh dear…I wouldn't wanna deal with an over tired Ava." Eve said and giggled playfully at her father who waved them off. To Eve her daughter fit into Percy's hands so much more better then she ever could. The thought made her smile as she walked down the stone steps and into the carriage below. She was very confident that her father and mother would be able to take care of her daughter in her absence. Who knew something so simple could take it all away.

Eve was always watchful for the preying eyes of the people on the streets, or the weapons they had on them…she never knew that it was something so innocent that would make there world come crashing down upon them.

Tony looked at the infant as she kicked her feet. She had been woken up by the summer storm that blew in moments ago. The lightning shook the whole house and the wind whipped the trees around like rag dolls. The rain beat against the windows as if it wanted to get in.

Andrew walked into the room completely dripping wet and looked up as Lady Blakeney walked in with a bottle.

"Down in the cellar now!" He yelled. Tony was the first one in the room after that with Avari who was making little noises and biting her fingers.

"Why wants going on?" Percy asked walking into the room with a bottle.

"Men just arrived said they saw winds coming this way…some of them so powerful to tear down trees and homes." Andrew said and hushered his wife, son, and daughter toward the cellar.

"We were on our way home and were told to turn back toward town, Eves home was closer. I don't think she would mind." He said looking around. "Where is she?" Andrew asked.

"She'll be fine, she's in town." Percy said and motioned for all the maids to follow them. He hadn't seen a tornado since he was a little boy in Italy.

"Where is Ava?" Percy yelled.

"Here Percy." Tony said and held her out for him to take. Percy pulled off his cloak and wound it around the child for extra protection against the harsh winds. He looked up when he heard something, but kept down and pulled his wife closer. Andrew and Tony pushed themselves against the two Lady's just as they heard glass breaking.

"Stay away from the door." Percy was suddenly glad his son was at University for the next few months.

"Whats going on?" Marguerite yelled and gasped when she felt the ground around them shake and tremble, the heard boards snapping and winds blowing.

"Stay calm my love!" Percy yelled over them. Ava wasn't to keen on all this noise. Her loud cries echoed, when one finally pull from the wind had the only source of light blown out.

The door opened a little the next morning. Percy looked out and around the building. It looked in better shape then he had though…however when he looked on the other side of the house there wasn't much left…he could actually see through the trees at his own house across the lands. Peters fathers house wasn't even there anymore. At least the man decided to stay on at Blakeney Manor and was still at the house…he hoped.

Suddenly just as his heart was okay with the fact that everyone survived did he see the one thing he didn't want to see. He passed Ava to his wife and ran out onto the lawn a horse was grazing that was supposed to be pulling Eves carriage. Her ever faithful horse Demon. When he got closer he noticed his left flank was damaged sadly the horse wouldn't ever pull a carriage again much less ride anymore. But he must ride…he must just this one time.

"Show me Demon…show me where Eve is!" He yelled and jumped on. The horse ran forward and back down the road that he had probably came down. Percy wasn't even sure if this damned horse was taking him where he needed to be…until he saw it. Eves carriage was in pieces. A wheel was stuck in whatever was left in a tree.

"Eve?" He looked around his voice caught in his throat. "Eve!" He yelled finally when he caught his breath.

"P…Papa?" Oh that voice…such an angels voice he ran through the trees and looked down at his daughter. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. Blood was fresh on her face and her arm was turned at an odd angle.

"Peters gone…He lay me down on the floor of the carriage when we felt it tip…he covered me. I never saw him so scared. His last words were…I hope Ava's okay before a piece of tree flew through the carriage and right through him…I tried to get to him but the carriage was tossed…and tossed…" She closed her eyes and felt her father pick her up and walk back over to Demon who sniffed her.

"You'll be alright. Ava's fine, Andrew came running in to tell us about the tornado. If it weren't for him then we'd all probably be dead." Percy said. Eves eyes watered up and she grabbed her fathers shirt.

"Tell him I forgive him…for that letter. He saved my daughter…I forgive him." She said and looked up when the house came into view. "I know it was selfish of me to keep a grudge against him…I couldn't help it. It hurt…he hurt me…he didn't trust me…so he didn't love me." She said and coughed before laying her head back down on her fathers shoulder.

"Is that why huh?" Percy said and walked up the stone steps and into the house.

"Eve!" They all ran forward and looked down at the woman.

"She's fine…just a bump on the head and a broken arm." Percy said and Eve looked around at Ava in Marguerite's arms.

"My poor girl…she must have been so scared." Eves eyes began to blur.

"She cried a whole lot." Andrew said.

"She says she forgives you Andrew…about the letter."

"I know…" He said and touched her face. "Don't worry about it." He said and kissed her fingers.

"Tony…do you think you'd be good enough to run into town as fast as you can and find a surgeon for me?" Percy said and Tony jumped up and ran outside. He jumped onto Demon and raced down the gravel road.

Percy looked down at Eve who was going in and out of consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Everything gets cute after this chapter...I promise.  
**_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Fallen**_

Percy sat in a chair beside his daughters bed. They had to clear off the bed which was covered in grass, wood, glass, and certain parts of it were wet, but when they pulled the covers up the mattress was dry so they just lay her down on that and Percy's jacket covered her. They were still looking for proper linens. The room that had the majority was gone…completely. Along with the kitchen itself.

After the Doctors had set Eves arm and bandaged her head the man turned to Percy and sighed. "I'm afraid this is a serious concussion…and well to put this mildly Sir Percy…she should have died from it. I'll stay in the Haven until the morning to make sure she stays this way. But I don't expect her to wake up for another week…or at all." He said and took her temperature again.

"I see…thank you doctor." He said and looked around at his wife who held the baby in her arms.

"Was the child in the wreck too?" The doctor asked and Percy shook his head.

"No sir…she was with us here. We went down in the cellar once Sir Andrew came and told us."

"Good man him. Always has this family and yours on his mind. " The Doctor said and stood up to look over the child in Marguerites arms.

"Such a fine healthy babe M'Lady." The Doctor looked around at Percy who seemed to be zoning out.

"But the one thing we need to talk about Sir Percy…is who is to care for the child in the father and mothers absence." He said bluntly. Percy looked around at the Doctor who took a step back. "Well she's injured and well…" He said pointing at the infant. "She can't just get up and make her own milk. I'll call in one of my midwives to come and see to that." He said and looked up when Percy stood up and walked over to the infant.

"We are Eves parents, she is our grandbaby. We'll look after her. She didn't ask for this sort of despair…its not her fault." He said and picked the infant out of his wife's arms.

Percy walked over to Eve laying the infant down beside her mother.

"Now your mommy is going to be sick for a little while my Ava. So you're going to have to be extra good so we can tell her when she wakes up." He said. The infant didn't do much else besides lay there and look up at Percy.

"Percy…Eve can't stay here." Marguerite said sitting down on the other side of the bed and looked down at her bruised daughter.

"I know…we'll have to have her moved and soon." He looked up at the doctor who nodded.

"I have a cot inside my carriage I'll have my footmen bring it for you." He said and walked out.

Moments later they walked back in and the Doctor lay the cot down beside Eve. "Keep the jacket on her…we'll just add blankets to her as we go along. Even if it is warm outside its good to keep her temperature the same." He said and helped Percy lift Eve by making sure her head didn't drop.

"Alright…lets put her inside the carriage." He said and they began to carry her out to the carriage where Percy could see Demon eating apples. The poor horse stood up and walked toward them with a defined limp.

"Oh Percy…what of him? Eve would be devastated if he were to fall." She said. Percy walked forward petting the steads mane.

"Good boy…its alright. She's safe now you don't have to worry. Keep eating your apples and take your time on the way back. I can see your boys from here…they're alright now." He said and felt the horse bunt him gently before turning back to the apples.

"Such an odd horse…I never see one listen to commands like that one or his kin." The Doctor said as he strapped Eve into the carriage.

"Eve talked to him since she was a little girl. He is getting rather old now. He's actually older then her. I didn't think horses could live half so long."

"She takes good care of him…and he her. I wouldn't blame him if he decided to take this time to say his last good byes. He doesn't run as fast as he used to." Marguerite said getting into the carriage. Percy looked at the horse and sighed.

"Yes I do see your point. I do think Eve knew his time was coming." As if sensing them the horse looked up at Percy and lay down where he was. "But still…I think she'll be heart broken when she wakes up." Percy said and walked back toward the house wanting to survey the damage to his property. The tornado didn't hit his house but he was sure it did some damage to it anyways.

"Percy?" Tony came riding up on a horse and jumped down. "Are you alright? Whats going on?" He asked seeing the doctors carriage ride toward the house.

"Eves in a coma, Peter is dead, and Ava is fine." He announced Tony seemed to stand there stunned at what he just said.

"Dad!" Percy turned to see his son run his horse at full tilt around the bend toward his father. He didn't even wait till the horse stopped. He pulled back the horse which didn't even have a saddle on. "I came as fast as I could…Where is everyone?" He asked and saw Tony for a moment.

"Your sister…she's fine…she's in a coma." Percy was beginning to loose it. "Peter is dead, and Ava is fine." He repeated. Robert grabbed his fathers shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Everything will be alright Papa…don't worry." Robert hugged his father to him. Neither man had ever seen the ever steady, ever knowing man fall apart before. Yet there he was doing just that right before there very eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors Notes: I think my teeth hurts from all the cute sweetness in this chapter.  
**_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Meeting Ava**_

_**6 Years later  
**_

Percy opened his eyes for a moment. The sun was shining through the windows. There it was…he heard it again. He heard a soft giggle and then the pads of someone's feet tip taping on the floor. He slowly looked around the room and then heard the giggle again. Then he saw little feet from behind the curtain.

"Ava?" It was a gentle voice coming from a gentle woman. Ebony slowly peaked into the room. "I'm sorry sir…she ran away from me." Ebony said and walked into the room.

"Its alright, I got her." He said and stood up walking toward the curtain. Ebony curtsied and walked out of the room. That poor girl only if she realized her son was wanting to court here and had no one to ask permission. They were so close they rarely ever left each other's side until just recently when Robert had to leave for University. The two wrote often, and he told her all about his teachings. One of the things Robert wanted to do in life was be a doctor…but not just any doctor…a pediatrician. A man who doctors the children. Percy found he was very proud of his son for such a profession and the Prince put in for a scholarship at the nearest University.

Percy walked around the room. "Oh where could my Ava be?" He called and looked under the bed, around the mirror, and even inside a drawer. He heard the giggles increase to laughing now.

"Papa I'm here." He tried effortlessly to get her to call him Grandfather, or Grandpapa…but when she was an infant it was hard for her to get the grand out so Papa just stuck.

"Oh there you are…I was about to have to send out a search party for you." He said picking up the child and walked out of the room toward her own. "Have you visited your mother today?" He asked

"Yes Papa…still not awake, the doctor was in there visiting her so I didn't stay to long." She was so gentle this one.

Eve had been out for nearly six years now. Percy didn't show it very much but it was wearing away at his heart. But his wife knew, sometimes she would find him in the room half asleep, sometimes with Eves favorite book in his lap reading to her softly with his legs propped up on the sides.

Before Robert left for University Percy walked in on the boy telling his sister all about it, and asking her if she could keep an eye on Ebony for him. They were always asking each other to watch over someone. Such a couple those two were. Such loving hearts and he was greatful and glad they were his.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" He asked the child who looked up at him and shook her head.

"Nana asked me to come get you up. Its almost noon."

"Gad child…is it really?" Percy asked and looked down at the child.

"And Uncle Tony is going to be here soon too." She said and looked up at her grandfather and then squinted her eyes. She pulled out a pair of glasses and fitted them onto her face then looked up again.

Nearly a year ago Percy noticed just how close Ava was looking at the books she was to read for her schooling. At some points she would run into doors thinking she could avoid them perfectly and the last straw was when she was playing with Amelia who was two years older then Ava they were playing some game or another and the next thing he knew there was a loud noise coming from the library. Percy ran into the room to see both girls taking refuse behind the couch near the fire place while all the book shelves were laying on there sides. Amelia stood up and pointed at Ava who blushed and nodded. She had ran into a book shelf.

The Doctors checked her eyes and found that one of which wasn't seeing properly so she was to wear glasses for the rest of her life. Poor girl. She still wasn't used to it.

"Make sure you wear those Ava or you won't be able to see properly." Percy said picking up Ava and walked into the dining hall where his wife was already drinking coffee.

"Ava!" Viktor called and the child scrambled out of Percys arms toward her other grandfather.

"Poppy!" She called out and jumped into his arms.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked. The old man was far older then Percy so he couldn't pick Ava up anymore. Much to the poor mans grief. Having lost his son his only desire in life was his grand daughter and something to pass the time. He couldn't pick up the heavy cast iron pots in the kitchen anymore because his wrists weren't doing to well…so Percy asked him to do the gardening. He got paid year around even though he only worked for two seasons.

Percy wanted him to retire but the old man couldn't sit still no matter how hard he tried to.

"Yes Poppy. I played outside with Ebony for a bit before coming back inside and playing hide and seek."

"What did you come inside for?" He asked her knowing fully well why she did.

"Because its raining silly." They both giggled. It wasn't that bad of a shower just a small spring rain.

"Come along Ava…its time for you to go to school." Ava's classes for now only consisted of math, reading, and French. She loved going to school, it was her favorite thing to do besides play hide and seek.

"Alright Ms. Ebony." She said and kissed her Poppy's cheek, and then Papa's before running off down the hallway with Ebony trailing behind.

"I'm so glad Ebony can keep up with her, I don't think these old knees can keep up." Viktor said and sat down in a chair. Percy allowed for the old man to sit and eat with them because he still viewed him as family.

"Yes I agree I don't think I could either." Even though Percy was barely skimming forty-five.

"Just what do you suppose we should do with her today?" Marguerite said as she walked back into the room.

"Perhaps a garden party." Percy said not really jumping into his Pimpernel status anymore although there were situations where he was still needed. Kidnappings, theft, or on occasions thieving. All in the name of the King and normally only asked to do it by Britains good King himself.

"Her birthday is next month you know…"Marguerite said and walked up behind Percy putting her chin on top of his head. "What do you think she wants to do?"

"She said she wants to go on a trip." Percy said

"A trip…what sort of trip do you think?"

"By horses on an adventure. Its all she said." Percy chuckled taking a sip of his tea.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Notes: If you haven't figured it out yet. Eves in a coma. I had an Aunt who was in a coma for 11 years and then suddenly got up and started to make her kids lunches for the day then went to there rooms only to realize there was an older men in the rooms.  
**_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Heart to Heart**_

Percy sat down next to his daughter leaning forward kissing her forehead. He looked at her face for a moment and sighed.

"You know your daughter is getting to be so much like you." Percy said taking her hand, she felt warm to him. She was still as motionless as usual. "Although when she wants something done her way she has her fathers temper." Percy said and chuckled he sighed and kissed her hand. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was, he looked up to see Tony who had arrived by the door moments ago.

"Any change?" Tony asked and looked around at Eve. Tony walked around the bed to put some carnations into a vase. He always brought by carnations when he dropped by. So much so that they normally had a fresh bushed cut for him on Fridays when he dropped by

"Not a thing. Do you think she'll ever wake up?"Tony asked and Percy sighed shaking his head.

"Yeah…when I'm in the grave." He said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Come on you…Lord Hastings has threatened to take your title at horse racing."

"Gad that man can't take a hint." Percy said and walked from the room but stopped at the door. "Wish me luck Eve." He said and walked out.

_Garden Party_

Sir Hastings now sported a nice whelp on his head after he fell off his horse and was sitting in a chair since his head swam when he stood up. He gasped when a flower necklace slid of his head and landed on his chest.

"Hey!" He turned to see Ava giggling.

"You looked a little sad so I made that for you." She said and sniffed them. "Don't they smell pretty?" She asked and Hastings picked her up putting her on his lap. Tony walked over to them with an extra cup of punch in his hands.

"Hey! I thought you were going to dance with me." He playfully complained.

"Oh But Uncle Tony…Uncle Timmy seemed so lonely being hurt and all alone. I had to come say hello to him. A Lady must not be rude. Specially to her guests." Ava said and snuggled up to her uncle.

"He's not a guest Ava…he's lawn furniture." Sir Andrew said having just arrived with Amelia who curtsied to them.

"Good evening." She said and rushed off with Ava who took the cup from Tony who kissed her hand.

"She's missing it." Tony said and looked at his friends. They all fidgeted and looked on at Percy who picked up his grand daughter who kissed his cheek and let him dance with her.

"You gonna go get your dance back Tony?" Sir Andrew asked and ran up behind his daughter and did the same thing with her.

"Does it make you wish you had gotten married?" Hastings asked and Tony stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"Nope I'm already having a hard time keeping up with there kids what makes you think I could keep up with my own. Nope…I'm good." Tony said and took a drink from his cup when he realized there was a flower in it. A small Pimpernel.

"Just like her grandfather."

Percy felt Ava hold him a bit harder then normal. He put the child on the ground and smiled at her.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit cold. Perhaps I should go get my Shawl?" She said and went to run back into the house. Percy smiled only to suddenly hear gun fire go off. He turned to see where his wife was. She was being ushered into the house by Andrew who had his daughter over his shoulder. He looked around having lost sight of Ava in the crowd.

"Papa!" Ava looked around seeing the crowd of many many different people running around her, the colors of the garments were dizzying to her. She felt someone scoop her up and run toward the house. "Hang on Ava." She knew that voice she looked up to see Sir Tony.

Tony felt a sudden pain in his head as something hit him from behind. Things went black, at least he landed on her shielding her from anymore gun fire.

"Ava!" Percy yelled scanning the crowd. His lip was bleeding from having been side swiped by someone in the crowd.

"Papa! He's heavy…" Ava's strained voice reached his ears finally only…someone stood over them. Tony was atop Ava shielding her yes, but applying more pressure to her was none other then Chauvelin the man Percy thought he'd never see again.

"Miss me Blakeney?" He asked his hands were behind his back and his one leg was pushing down on Tony and Ava.

"Who is this young child you'd risk so much for hum? Whose child is it? Your much to old to be a father." He said and looked down at Ava who took a punch at him.

"Ah…must be that spirited little whelp you stole from me and raised as your own." He said and looked around the area. "Why hasn't she come to the rescue? Kick her out finally?"

"No…she's in a coma. She's been that way for 6 years. Now would you mind getting off of my grand daughter and Sir Dewhurst?" Percy asked. Chauvelin chuckled and applied more pressure. Ava made a choking noise.

"I want my revenge Percy…I want you dead."

"Small world Chauvelin…I've wanted you dead too." To Percy's amazement Eves voice drifted through the dusk air and a blades voice echoed as it sliced through Chauvelins midsection.

Chauvelin was surprised at the pain, he looked down trying to register where it was coming from. Percy stepped forward pushing Chauvelin to the side. The poor man fell over and made a few gagging noises before he stopped moving.

"Tony wake up you little git. Your going to kill Ava."

Percy pulled Ava out from under Tony who got a swift kick to the shins.

"I was watching from the top window…there are more." Eve said and shook Tony. Tony sat up and looked around. His hand went to the bump on his head and then looked at Eve.

"You!" He said throwing his arms around the woman who hugged him back.

"How long was I out this time?" Eve asked and looked up when several men came out of the house with guns.

"Quickly…inside." Hastings grabbed Eve by her forearm hushering her quickly into the house.

"Papa…wheres my baby? Where is Ava?" Eve asked. Percy sighed picking up Ava and deposited her into her mothers arms.

"You were out for 6 years." He said. Eve looked at Ava who seemed very shy all of the sudden.

Eve looked at her father who seemed a little impatient for some reason. She walked forward and put her head against her fathers chest.

"I'm sorry Papa…I'm late. Thank you though…for taking care of Avari for me in mine and Peters place." Eve said and looked at Ava who reached out to Percy and hid in his arms.

Marguerite pulled her daughter into a hug. "You do realize your wearing nothing but your gown in front of…all the other ladies?" She said. Eve gasped and looked down at herself.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Notes: This is it. The last chapter in a trilogy :D Hoped you liked it. **_

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Loving Ava**_

The majority of the party continued on into the night until the men returned to grab there ladies or other willing gentlemen took other ladies home.

Eve watched her daughter as she walked around the library and look through books.

"You've rearranged the library while I was away." She said to her father who had just returned from taking a very afraid Lady DeCuttony back to her manor nearly a mile and a half from where they were. The poor girl was only 15 and parentless after the tornado.

"Well it wasn't by choice actually. Your daughter wears glasses and can't see to well. She bumped into them and they all came tumbling down. Scared her and Amelia to pieces I think." Percy said sitting down and pulled his daughter close to him. Eve sighed and looked around at her father.

"I…don't want to go home." She said and looked at her fingers as if she had been thinking about this for some time. "I have nothing waiting for me there, and Peters gone. I have Ava and you and mom…Roberts gone off and is in college. I also heard that he's asked Evory to marry him today. " Eve said and looked at her father. Percy looked at his daughter and sighed.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to pick out another room for you then. I'm afraid your daughter has taken over your old one. The one you were staying in is much to small for you. " He said and took a labored breath before he pulled her close again. "I thought we had lost you. When the Doctor said you probably wouldn't ever wake up it scared me. A lot."

"I could hear you. I just wasn't able to tell how much time had gone by, and I wasn't able to move. Not till I heard you say 'wish me luck' and after that it was like something snapped in my brain. It was painful at first, but after I got my barings I looked out the window at the party. I saw you dancing with Ava. I should have known she was mine, but I actually thought I was a ghost looking down at the past. She looks a lot like me. Only…she has darker hair." Avas hair was red when she was born but darkened as she got older to a dark rusty color almost brown.

"Are you alright now Mama?" Ava asked her mother who reached out and ran her fingers through her daughters hair.

"As long as your alive…yes I will be." Eve said and kissed the girls forehead before watching the girl run off to a table where she had a few books.

"I think I know what you meant when you said 'I don't know how I breathed before I met you' and I think I can answer it. 'I breathed before I met her…so I could see her.'" Eve looked at her father who sighed.

"Well good…because I was getting much to old to chase her through the gardens." Percy said and he heard a giggle from the table.

"Oh Papa…your not that old."

"Papa?"

"Oh We've tried to get her to call me Grandpapa, or Pops, or something similar. She's just stuck with Papa I'm afraid." Percy said and put his arm over his head.

Marguerite walked into the library and looked at them. "Dinner is served if your hungry. Suddenly a large growl came from Ava's stomach. Eve giggled.

"Your hungry huh?" Eve asked and held out her hand for her daughter.

"It sounds like I've swallowed a bear." She said and took her hand.

"A great big grizzly bear." Percy said and took her other hand and allowed for his wife to lead the way.

It was always going to be this way. Him and her, her and them. She loved him since the day they met. She suddenly wondered what it would be like without her Papa, the man who had always been there since she was 8. Her every waking moment was filled with thoughts of him. The man she grew up calling Papa. What would have she done without him. What would have happened to her if he never found her in those deep dark woods that night on the Moore. Life without her family…seemed hardly worth having.

Now someone else looked at him as she had. The child in her arms…the child that calls her Mama. She didn't want this any other way. She was Eve. Daughter the Lady Marguerite Blakeney, and Sir Percy Blakeney the Scarlet Pimpernel.

The Very End


End file.
